Smile
by Katsumi hotaru
Summary: "Hey jangan cemberut begitu Akashi, kau tidak imut!" - "Bukankah sudah kuperingatkan, untuk tidak memanggilku senpai saat kita berdua?" - "Selamat ya senpai!" - NijiAkaMayu - Oneshoot


**Title : Smile**

**Cast : Pairing (MayuzumiXAkashi), ****_slight! NijiAka_**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort**

**Desclaimer : they are belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. But this story, it's mine.**

**WARNING : ABSURD, OOC, TYPO (s), IDE MAINSTREAM, CERITA TIDAK JELAS, NGAWUR KEMANA-MANA. BAHASA TIDAK SESUAI EYD.**

**Note : ****_Italic_**** menandakan ****_flashback. (*Kecuali berada di antara kalimat yang tidak di italic)_**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca... :D**

.

.

3 tahun...

Selama itu Akashi Seijuuro mengenal seorang Nijimura Shuzou. Selama itu juga yang membuat mereka dekat. Terlalu dekat malah, sampai Akashi merasa kalau keduanya benar-benar sudah mengerti satu sama lain sampai ke seluk-beluk yang terdalam.

* * *

**ooOOOoo**

* * *

_"Hey jangan cemberut begitu Akashi, kau tidak imut!"_

_Seorang pria bersurai hitam menyembulkan kepalanya dari belakang si pria bersurai merah tepat di bahunya. Tak lupa juga dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut mempesona._

_"Senpai! Aku tidak cemberut, bukankah kau sendiri yang mengerucutkan bibirmu itu!"_

_"Huh? Ini bukan karena aku cemberut, tapi aku ingin menciummu!"_

_Rona merah jambu menjalar di pipi tembam Akashi. Mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah rerumputan. Merasakan hangat dari nafas Nijimura yang ikut terbawa bersama hembusan angin yang menerpa lehernya._

_"Senpai! Hentikan itu!"_

_Berusah menutupi kegugupannya. Berharap Nijimura tidak memperhatikan perubahan warna di pipinya._

_"Atau kau mau kupanggil Sei-chan?"_

_"Bicara apa kau Senpai"_

_"Bukankah sudah kuperingatkan, untuk tidak memanggilku senpai saat kita berdua?"_

_"Aku tak tahu!"_

_"Baiklah! Kalau begitu mau kutambah lagi bonus ciumannya? Kau memang selalu punya cara untuk mendapat lebih ya Sei-chan!"_

* * *

**ooOOOoo**

* * *

Akashi mengerti Niji dan Niji mengerti Akashi. Itu yang selalu Akashi percayai. Saat Niji perlu bantuan, Akashi ada di sana. Saat Akashi sedih, ada Niji yang menghiburnya. Semua hari-harinya dipenuhi dengan kebahagiaan yang tak mungkin bisa Akashi dapatkan di lingkungan keluarganya. Terlebih saat sang ibu yang sangat dia sayangi meninggalkannya dengan seorang ayah yang menurutnya selalu menuntutnya untuk menguasai segala hal. Hey! Akashi juga manusia.

Namun semuanya sama saja...

Selalu terulang...

Akashi tidak ingin... _sendirian..._

Akashi tidak suka... _kesepian.._

Tapi mengapa semua yang dicintainya selalu pergi? Meninggalkannya?

Itu tak adil bukan?

* * *

**ooOOOoo**

* * *

_Hari memasuki musim semi, saat itu kelopak-kelopak sakura mulai bermekaran menebarkan aroma harum di setiap penjuru._

_Hari itu Akashi bahagia..._

_Matanya tak henti menatap Nijimura yang berdiri bersama para senpai lainnya. Berjejer dengan penuh kebanggaan._

_Ya! Ini hari kelulusan. Dimana Akashi melihat Nijimura bak sang pangeran tampan yang mengenakan setelan jas. Bibirnya tak tahan untuk tidak terus tersenyum. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari si surai hitam._

_Agak terkejut ketika melihat orang yang diperhatikannya melihat kearahnya. Memberikan satu kedipan, dan menunjukkan arah dengan dagunya. Akashi mengerti. Setelah upacara kelulusan, Nijimura mengajaknya untuk berbicara, berdua..._

_"Selamat ya senpai!"_

_Akashi tersenyum... lebih lebar dari biasanya. Hanya untuk Nijimura. Tak ada orang lain yang pernah melihat senyuman itu selain Nijimura. Semuanya akan Akashi berikan, apapun itu kalau untuk Nijimura._

_Si pria yang lebih tinggi mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ada siapa pun, hanya ada mereka berdua, di bawah naungan pohon sakura yang mulai berguguran._

_"A..ah! ma..maksudku Sh.. Shuzou...-san"_

_Nijimura kembali memandang Akashi yang tidak berani menatapnya. Mungkin malu karena memanggilnya dengan nama kecil._

_Cukup lama keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Sampai suara langkah kaki perlahan berjalan mendekati Akashi. Lalu kedua tangan itu memeluknya, dengan erat, membuat jantungnya begitu berdebar._

_Akankah mitos itu benar? Ketika dua orang berdiri di bawah pohon sakura maka cinta mereka akan abadi?_

_"Kenapa... tiba-tiba..-"_

_"Akashi... maafkan aku..."_

_"Untuk?"_

_"Aku harus pergi,-"_

_DEG!_

_Akashi terdiam... benci. Ia benci mendengar kata itu... kenapa orang di hadapannya ini harus mengatakannya juga?_

_"-Ke Amerika"_

* * *

**ooOOOoo**

* * *

Waktu terasa lebih cepat berlalu. Meninggalkan Akashi dalam kesendirian. Niji tak pernah kembali. Tak pernah mencoba menghubunginya. Terkadang Akashi juga berfikir, kenapa dia masih saja mengharapkan orang yang sudah jelas-jelas pergi?

Mungkin di mata orang-orang, Akashi adalah sosok yang dingin dan angkuh. Tapi tak ada yang tau pasti siapa dia sebenarnya. Ya! Hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang mengenalnya, hanya satu orang itu yang mengerti dirinya.

Setidaknya itulah pemikiran Akashi hingga akhirnya dia menyadari. Itu salah. Hanya dia yang mengerti Nijimura. _Tidak sebaliknya_.

Sinar lembayung sore hari mulai berpedar kekuningan. Sepintas Akashi ingin tertawa ketika mengingat sebuah bait lagu saat melintas melewati toko-toko.

...

If I could just get over you I would

Don't wanna love you anymore

And missing you like fighting a war

It's a battle i'm losing

And I give up _men_ if I could

If I could walk away as easily as you

I would

...

Benar apa kata lirik lagu itu, andai saja Akashi biasa seperti Nijimura yang dengan mudahnya pergi meninggalkannya. Tapi Akashi tidak bisa. Dia tetap mencintainya, meskipun pikirannya mengatakan untuk jangan mencintainya lagi.

...

And every single memory I know

Remains me that I'm all alone

All alone...

Kilauan air merefleksikan jutaan butir cahaya sang mentari. Saat Akashi berhenti melangkah, menatap linangan air sungai dari jembatan yang menyebrangkan jalan antara sekolah dan rumahnya. Matanya terasa basah dan perlahan embun-embun menumpuk di pelupuk matanya, mendorong setetes air untuk meluncur tertarik gravitasi melewati pipinya.

"Huh! Aku benar-benar kacau. Sialan!"

Akashi menghirup nafas panjang. Sendiri... mungkin ia sudah terbiasa untuk sendiri...

"Berisik! Aku sedang membaca"

Akashi menoleh ke sampingnya. Tak berapa jauh dari sana, seorang pria tengah terduduk bersandar pada pagar pembatas jembatan. Rambutnya yang berwarna abu-abu terang itu berpadu dengan cahaya matahari yang hampir tenggelam.

"Kau... Mayuzumi-san..."

Mayuzumi Chihiro, murid tahun ketiga SMA Rakuzan. Kepribadiannya yang pendiam, hanya berbicara seadanya dan lebih tertarik pada light novel yang dibacanya.

_"Aku lupa kalau itu terjadi setahun yang lalu"_

Akashi bahkan lupa kalau rentetan kejadian yang berputar di kepalanya itu sudah lama berlalu. Bukan lagi Teiko, tapi Rakuzan. Bahkan dia hampir melupakan kenyataan dan terus tenggelam dalam kenangan bersama Nijimura. Hingga dia tak menyadari kalau ada orang lain selain dirinya yang ada di sana.

Mayuzumi menoleh, melihat Akashi yang terlihat kacau. Bisa disimpulkan kalau Mayuzumi adalah orang pertama yang melihatnya seperti ini. Akashi tak mau dan tak pernah mau memperlihatkan keadaan ini di depan semua orang. Itulah sebabnya dia selalu bersikap dingin dan terkesan angkuh. Tapi ternyata takdir mempermainkannya, seseorang telah melihat dirinya dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"Sedikit aneh melihatmu kacau, Akashi"

"..."

"Mana Akashi yang biasanya? Atau di luar sekolah, kau memang seperti ini?"

Fakta mengatakan, kalau hampir seluruh siswa di sekolahnya menghormati Akashi, atau mungkin juga takut dan tak berani membantah perintah sang Emperor. Pengecualian untuk Mayuzumi. Dia adalah orang dengan rasa hormat tinggi. Dimana dia berpikir kalau adik kelas harus menghormati senpainya, dan bertingkah layaknya _kohai_ pada _senpai_. Sekalipun bagi Akashi.

"Tak perlu ikut campur urusanku"

Akashi berusaha menyembunyikannya dan mencoba berperilaku seperti biasanya.

"Kau pikir aku peduli? Kau menggangguku"

_"Benar... tak ada yang peduli padaku..."_

"Tak usah berbicara seperti itu kalau kau tak mau kuhukum saat latihan nanti. Mayuzumi-san"

"Huh? Memangnya siapa yang memaksaku ikut dalam tim? Mungkin orang itu sudah lupa kalau aku tidak tertarik"

"..."

"Jangan berfikir kalau aku akan menurutimu di luar kegiatan klub"

Mayuzumi berbalik membelakangi Akashi, berniat untuk tidak memperpanjang perdebatannya. Perlahan berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. Langkahnya terhenti seketika, menyampaikan sebuah pernyataan sebelum benar-benar melanjutkan perjalanannya. Menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Akashi yang balas menatapnya dengan pandangan sinis.

"Oh ya, kukira kau harus mengingatnya lagi kalau _aku tidak menyukaimu_"

* * *

**ooOOOoo**

* * *

Latihan basket sudah cukup melelahkan hari itu. Akashi mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di pinggir lapangan, bersandar pada dinding gedung olahraga. Anggota yang lain sudah pulang lebih dulu. Hanya tinggal dia sendiri...

Cuaca lebih gelap dari biasanya, kapas-kapas kelabu berceceran mengiasi kanvas biru terang itu. Tak setitikpun meninggalkan sisa kebiruan diseluruh permukaannya, seolah menggambarkan bahwa kanvas itu memanglah berwarna kelabu bukan biru.

Akashi menoleh ke arah pintu masuk yang terbuka. Membingkai pemandangan rerumputan dan semak-semak yang terguyur jutaan bulir air langit. Angin berhembus, Akashi bisa merasakan angin itu menyentuh kulitnya yang hanya berbalutkan celana pendek dan kaos. Cukup untuk membuat tubuhnya mengejut.

Persetan dengan harga dirinya. Akashi benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang, toh hanya dia sendiri kan yang ada di sana? Entah sejak kapan dia berubah menjadi melankolis. Awalnya dia bukanlah tipe orang yang akan memberi belas kasihan, lalu mengapa sekarang bahkan dia mengasihani dirinya sendiri? Sungguh konyol.

Lengannya memeluk kakinya lalu membenamkan kepalanya. Dia menangis...

_Bruk!_

"Kau bisa kedinginan. Pakailah jaket itu"

Sesuatu yang lembut menghantam punggungnya dengan asal. Menurut yang Akashi dengar, mungkin –tidak-, pasti itu adalah jaket yang di lempar oleh si pemilik suara tadi. Setengah terkejut, matanya membulat. Tapi Akashi belum mengangkat kepalanya. Bukankah dia sendirian? Lalu siapa?

Akashi sedikit menangkap bahwa nada suara itu sinis... pastilah Mayuzumi. Oh! Salahkan hawa keberadaannya yang begitu tipis.

_"Lagi-lagi... dia..."_

Entah mengapa, saat Akashi sudah mengesampingkan harga dirinya dan bertindak begitu out of character, selalu ada dia. Selalu ada Mayuzumi. Meskipun mungkin itu hanya kebetulan. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa harus orang yang sama?

"Kenapa kau belum pulang? Tidak bawa payung?"

"..."

"Huh! Kau seperti anak yang diterlantarkan di tengah hujan deras, Akashi"

Mayuzumi mendudukkan dirinya di samping Akashi yang masih memeluk kakinya. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Tak ada satupun yang mau memulai pembicaraan lagi. Mayuzumi memandang heran Akashi. Dia begitu berbeda, terlihat lebih manusiawi mungkin. Sedikit tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya kemarin, tapi dia tidak salah lihat. Yang saat itu adalah Akashi, dan yang saat ini juga adalah Akashi. Keadaannya percis sama dengan kemarin, mungkin lebih parah.

Akashi sama sekali tak menyentuh jaket itu, wajahnya masih menunduk meskipun tubuhnya mulai mati rasa karena kedinginan. Mayuzumi merasa sedikit simpati melihatnya. Agak ragu, tapi tak mungkin kan dia biarkan kaptennya mati membeku? Mayuzumi mengambil jaket yang ditaruhnya asal tadi, lalu menyelimutkan jaket itu ke punggung Akashi.

"Jangan salah paham. Aku hanya kasihan melihatmu"

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang?"

Setelah begitu lama, akhirnya Akashi membuka suaranya meskipun dengan volume kecil.

"Bukan karena aku ingin bersamamu. Aku juga tidak bawa payung, dan hujan begitu deras"

"Begitu..."

Kembali keheningan menyelimuti mereka...

"Kau/Aku..." ucap Mayuzumi dan Akashi bersamaan.

"Kau duluan" Mayuzumi mempersilahkan Akashi berbicara lebih dulu.

"Aku... aku minta maaf atas perlakuanku selama ini"

Iris abu-abunya mengecil, ia terkejut, begitu terkejut. Hey! Kapan Akashi akan meminta maaf seperti itu? Itu suatu hal yang mustahil terjadi.

"Kau..."

"Maaf karena aku selalu egois"

Perlahan Akashi mengangkat wajahnya. Masih ada jejak-jejak air mata di pipinya. Memandang Mayuzumi yang masih terkejut.

"Kau... menangis?"

Akashi tersenyum miris lalu menarik nafas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Tak perlu seterkejut itu. Lagipula percuma aku menyembunyikannya darimu. Toh kamu sudah terlanjur pernah melihatku seperti ini. Sekarang terserah kau, kau mau membenciku, tidak suka padaku, atau kau memang ingin keluar dari tim basket. Aku akan mengizinkanmu"

Setidaknya orang ini tidak pergi tiba-tiba seperti semua kenangan buruknya. Setidaknya kalaupun dia pergi, Akashi sudah memberinya izin, jadi dia tak perlu mendapat pengalaman itu sekali lagi.

Lagi-lagi keheningan menerpa mereka. Hanya suara gemericik hujan yang ikut menangis, menjadi saksi bisu dari pernyataan Akashi, Akashi yang sebenarnya, bukan yang selama ini dikenal orang-orang, bukan yang selama ini ditakuti, ini Akashi yang _sebenarnya_, tidak dengan topeng kebohongan yang selama ini melekat di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak akan keluar dari tim..."

Akashi menoleh, betapa memalukannya dirinya yang sekarang, bahkan Mayuzumi pun mengasihaninya? Tetap bertahan hanya karena merasa simpati.

"..."

"Ini bukan karenamu. Ini murni keputusanku"

"..."

"Meskipun terkadang kau sering menyebalkan. Aku harus berterima kasih padamu, setidaknya tahun terakhirku di sini cukup berkesan"

Akashi masih tercengang dengan kata-kata Mayuzumi. Pipinya mulai kemerahan, sebuah jaket saja tidak dapat menghangatkannya, terlalu banyak bagian yang terbuka. Sebelum dia kembali menundukkan wajahnya.

Saat itu Mayuzumi berpikir. Dia memang tidak pernah membayangkan orang seperti Akashi bisa bertindak seperti ini, bahkan untuk memikirkan dia menangis saja rasanya tidak mungkin. Tapi Akashi sedang terpuruk yang entah Mayuzumi tak mengetahui alasannya. Saat itu juga Mayuzumi menyadari, bahwa dirinya tak pernah melihat Akashi dekat dengan orang lain. Intinya, tak ada orang yang benar-benar dekat dengan Akashi.

Hati kecilnya ikut merasakan apa yang dirasakan Akashi. Mungkin karena dia juga selalu sendirian, dan jujur dia terkadang merasa kesepian, oleh karena itu dia mencoba mengalihkannya pada karakter-karakter fiksi. Ya setidaknya bisa sedikit menghibur.

Hujan tak kunjung berhenti, bahkan hari sudah gelap sekarang. Temperatur terasa terus menurun, bahkan Mayuzumi juga mulai merasa dingin. Dia menoleh pada Akashi yang mulai gemetar.

_"Anak ini, bukannya ganti baju tadi malah terus bertahan menggunakan baju itu!"_

Untuk kali ini saja, Mayuzumi benar-benar peduli pada orang lain, ada rasa ingin menenangkannya. Mungkin Akashi tidak seburuk apa yang dipikirkannnya.

Perlahan Mayuzumi menggeser posisi duduknya semakin dekat dengan Akashi, memperpendek jarak antara mereka. Tangannya terlihat ragu, tapi dengan keyakinan yang cukup dia merengkuhnya. Keduanya sudah bertindak di luar karakter masing-masing.

Mayuzumi tahu Akashi terkejut dengan aksinya yang tiba-tiba. Dia bisa merasakan nafas si surai merah yang memburu di dekapannya.

"Sudah kubilang kau bisa kedinginan"

"..."

"Tak perlu malu, ceritakan apa yang terjadi, aku tak akan menertawakanmu. Lagipula tak baik juga jika masalah itu terus dipendam, kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri"

"Ma... Mayuzumi-san..."

"Tak apa, kau bebas menceritakannya padaku kalau itu bisa membuatmu sedikit tenang"

Mayuzumi tersenyum, meskipun Akashi mungkin tak melihatnya. Tutur bahasanya halus, tak seperti biasanya yang selalu berbicara dengan nada sinis.

_Hangat..._

_Hangat sekali..._

Sudah lama Akashi tidak merasakannya, terakhir kali adalah saat itu, saat kelulusan yang malah berakhir dengan Nijimura yang menginggalkannya. Miris bukan?

"Aku..."

Mayuzumi mempererat pelukannya sekaligus menyalurkan kehangatan pada Akashi. Meyakinkannya kalau semua akan baik-baik saja.

Akashi menceritakan kenangan yang terus berputar layaknya lingkaran yang tak bersudut. Hanya pada Mayuzumi, orang yang pertama melihatnya bisa dibilang dalam keadaan _kacau._

Setelah selesai mencurahkan segala kesedihannya, Mayuzumi menenangkannya dengan kata-kata yang entah dia dapatkan dari mana. Hingga pada akhirnya, Mayuzumi melihat bahwa Akashi benar-benar kelelahan lalu menyuruhnya untuk tidur dan akan membangunkannya ketika hujan sudah reda. Masih dalam dekapannya.

"Kau tak akan pergi kan?"

Akashi mendengar jawabannya, _tersenyum_, sebelum akhirnya benar-benar terlelap.

* * *

**ooOOOoo**

* * *

**_Begitulah..._**

**_Terkadang orang pertama yang melihatmu terpuruk bahkan lebih berarti daripada orang pertama yang melihatmu tersenyum. Karena orang pertama yang melihatmu terpuruklah yang bisa mengembalikan senyumanmu._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**~END~**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Bwahaha ini ff apaan lagi? sok sok an bikin hurt nih -_-**

**Maaf untuk karakter yang begitu OOC di sini**

**Entahlah lagi dapet feeling buat NijiAkaMayu**

**Oh iya, untuk yang lirik lagu, itu lagunya Henry Lau- I Would **

**But no bashing for this fic oke? Kalo kritik saran selalu diterima :)**

**Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca... Arigatou! Arigatou! XD**

* * *

_**Me: Buat Shin-chan.. maaf ya lama, ini gantiin fic yang ilang waktu itu wkwk -_-**_

_**Semoga suka :)**_


End file.
